


Second to None

by elle_nic



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, i feel like angela is so mean its kinda cracky lmao, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Angela hated most people and things. But... Maybe not Pam.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Angela Martin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Second to None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parasite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/gifts).



> This is for Para you big babey pale Pamgela watching whack bitch- just joking! This is for you bebe xx

Angela hated most people and things. Kevin made her skin crawl with how brainless he could be at times. She hated that she was the best at her job and that she had to carry the company’s accounts mainly on her own. She began to hate everything a little bit less when Pam and she had somehow begun having lunch together. Angela had only noticed it was happening once it was happening and then she didn’t care to change their little routine, so she didn’t say anything.

Angela hated small talk and the people who partook. She hated how Phyllis wore a spectacles chain and how Oscar looked at her surreptitiously all day. She used to hate Pam’s hair loose but once she realised her perfume was stronger with it down, she decided it was alright after all. She still hated that Pam ate yoghurt with a plastic spoon ( _plastic!_ ) but not everyone could have taste like she could, she supposed.

Angela hated, more than anything, to take her work home with her, or to have to think about it after hours. She hated that she couldn’t just give her mountains of work to Oscar or, god forbid, _Kevin._ She didn’t like the knowledge, once she gained it, that Pam was really quite good at accounts and keeping them. She especially didn’t like it when Michael found out about that. But Pam was tolerable to be around and she didn’t blab her skills to their senseless boss, so she didn’t worry about it too much.

“Hey, there’s a café in town that permits cats to go inside… Do you want to go maybe?”

“When would I have time for that,” she huffed at Pam from her desk. Pam exhaled through her nose and responded in a soft voice. Angela wondered why she seemed to be calming herself.

“This weekend,” Pam said. Angela looked the brunette. Squinted. Hummed.

“Okay,” she responded. “I can do six,” she said.

“Six? Like, in the morning?”

“Well, when _else_ would I mean it, Pam?” Pam’s eye twitched.

“It doesn’t open until seven. Would eight work?”

“Fine. Saturday. Don’t be late.”

“Oh. Sure.”

Angela felt that asking Pam on a date had been very successful by the end of the interaction.

She brought Sprinkles and Princess Lady along with her, both meowing interestedly in the car and as they arrived. Angela wondered if it meant anything that she was taking her most favoured cat to see Pam. Sprinkles, a cantankerous white cat, immediately raced off once inside the café to an unoccupied corner. Princess Lady, black and sleek and obsessed with Angela, opted to stay in her lap where she sat. Alone. Pam was two minutes late, which Angela she detested.

They drank coffee in silence, Pam looking around in wonder at the cats. Princess Lady had turned her back to Pam which made Angela worried that her favourite creature might like someone more than her. But Pam didn’t try to charm Princess Lady out of her lap or pet her. She just looked and… admired, Angela thought. She was pleased by this, but not enough to forget Pam’s original faux pas.

“What’s the point of coming if you’re late. Just stay home next time,” she said upon Pam’s paying for their beverages. Pam smiled, but Angela felt mocked by it.

“Sorry,” she said. “I’ll be early next time!”

“Next time?”

It happened that way that Pam and she would spend an unordinary amount of time together outside of work. Then they began spending time at each other’s homes (Pam’s was not as nice as hers and there weren’t nearly enough cats). And then Pam was kissing her cheek every now and then. Angela didn’t mind so much but she didn’t know if she was supposed to do it back. Was she? Pam never asked so probably not. Probably not.

“Let me help you,” Pam said one evening at Angela’s house. The blonde was swamped with work that she didn’t trust Kevin to do and Oscar was too obsessed with his dog to do work outside of the office.

“Do these,” Angela said, giving Pam a few sheafs of paper. Pam did them, Angela did hers, and the they were done and relaxing with the cats. It was… It was kind of blissful.

But of course, Michael ruins everything.

“It has come to my attention,” Michael boomed in the office one morning, “that Pam has taken an interest in accounting.”

Angela’s blood ran cold.

“As such,” Michael continued with a ridiculous eyebrow raise, “she will be moved to accounting!” Everyone, fond of Pam as they were, began a genuine applause. The brunette in question seemed mortified and was only looking at Angela, who ignored her. “And!” Michael had the gall to continue, “Angela shall be moved to the front desk!”

The applause stopped.

Angela, who hated everyone and everything, hated Pam Beesly more than she had words for. She hated her perfumed hair and her small smiles and how she never pestered Princess Lady. She hated how good she was at accounts and how everyone seemed to like her. She hated that she stole her job and that she never came over to her home anymore. Angela hated Pam, but more than that, she thought, she hated hating Pam.

She hated Michael for sure, though.

A week into her unfortunate job situation, Angela had made plans to storm into Michael’s office and demand her job back. She hadn’t really thought of _how_ she was going to make him do this, only that she would. But Pam was already there. Neither Michael nor Pam knew she was in earshot, and she wasn’t about to let them know either.

“I don’t want her job, Michael,” Pam said emphatically, “She wants her job and I want mine. Switch it back.”

“It’s, uh, a funny thing actually,” Michael said. “Because I happen to be the boss here, and _you_ …”

“If you don’t switch them back then I’ll tell everyone it was you that stole that money. I have proof it was you and I will make sure you never work for another paper company every again,” she heard Pam say. She gasped silently, half in indignation because she _knew_ Michael took that money. The other half was… well, she was _glad_ to have Pam stand up for her. Pam would never know that, of course, but Angela would. Angela would know.

“Fine,” Michael grumped. Angela left before she could be found out.

The next day she had her job back and that weekend Pam came over for dinner and stayed the night. Everything was normal.

Angela hated when people made messes in her home. She hated when there was toothpaste left on the sink and when there were crumbs left next to the toaster. She hated when hairbrushes were left with clumps of hair in them and when the kitty litter was emptied too much. Angela hated waking up alone.

“Princess Lady, you are my second most beautiful girl,” Pam sung to Angela’s favourite creature.

“She better be,” Angela groused as she swiped the freshly made cup of tea, backing away half-heartedly from the kiss on the cheek that Pam laid upon her.

“You know you’re my most beautiful girl,” Pam said, placing Princess Lady on the floor and sipping her coffee.

“Well, good.”

Because above everything in the world? Above everything in the world, Angela _hated_ being second place to anything.


End file.
